In most fluid pressure controlled railway vehicle brake apparatus presently used by American railroads, the time between the initiation of an emergency brake application on a train and a subsequent release of this brake application is determined by the release of fluid under pressure from a charged reservoir of a chosen volume to atmosphere via a choke or restriction of a chosen size. It is apparent that the time required to bring a train to a complete stop subsequent to effecting an emergency brake application increases as both the speed and also the weight or length of the train increases. Accordingly, the volume of the reservoir and the size of the choke that would provide for the stopping of a slow speed, short train prior to effecting a release of an emergency brake application would not insure the stopping of a high speed long train prior to effecting a release of an emergency brake application.
Accordingly, it is the general purpose of this invention to provide a brake apparatus for railway vehicles wherein the release of an emergency brake application is effected upon a complete stop of the train.